The primary objectives of this randomized Phase IIIb two armed trial are to 1) evaluate whether continuing therapy with Adriamycin and dexrazoxane (which is cardioprotective) prolongs time to progression in patients with locally advanced or metastatic breast cancer who are stable or in response after receiving six courses of front-line CAF chemotherapy compared to similar patients whose chemotherapy has been interrupted after 6 courses of chemotherapy; 2) whether continuing therapy with these agents prolongs time to disease progression, development of CHF, or death compared to patients who had chemotherapy interrrupted; 3) to evaluate the effect on performance status, tumor-related symptoms and safety of both agents.